Love At First Crash
by Bookworms and Nerdity
Summary: Young hotel heiresses and sisters, Ruby Lucas and Emma Swan are forced to pack up and move to Maine when their mother Anita takes a job as a school social worker for one of the best boarding schools in New England, Storybrooke Academy. What happens when both sisters crash land (literally) in front of the girls of their dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello dear readers! I just wanted to begin by introducing my newest fic. I told myself I wouldn't post anything new until Here Always was complete, but as you all can see, I caved. This is a very AU high school fic and a bit OOC for some characters. The pairings are going to be Swan Queen and Red Beauty, so if you aren't into that, so sorry. All mistakes are mine, so apologies in advance just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Once Upon A Time!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Emma Swan sat on her overstuffed suitcase as her sister Ruby attempted to zip it shut. Glancing at her watch, the blonde saw that it was a quarter till six in the morning. In Emma's opinion, nobody should have to be awake so early. Unfortunately, the girls did not have much say in the matter, but they aren't as cranky as they would be any other morning. In fact, the girls are extremely excited about today, because today is the day they move to Storybrooke Academy, which of course is only the coolest boarding school in New England. Their mother Anita Lucas, had been offered a job as a school social worker at the academy; Founder and headmaster, Henry Mills made her an offer she just could not refuse. Normally, sending a child, let alone two children, to a prominent boarding school would be expensive; However, Mr. Mills agreed to grant Emma and Ruby full scholarships, free meal cards, and one of the best suites in their dorm, typically reserved for children with wealthy families.

The funny thing was, Anita's family did come from money. Anita's mother Eugenia owned several 5 star hotels all around the world, so if Anita wanted to send her girls to a fancy boarding school, their trust funds would have surely taken care of it. Emma just couldn't believe how lucky she's been over the past few years. Growing up in the system really did a number on her self esteem and level of faith in society. When she was young, Anita Lucas was nothing more than the blondes social worker, then one day Anita is asking Emma how she would feel about being part of a family_, her_ family. Next thing Emma knew, she had a sister, a mother, a grandmother, and a trust fund. Now, they're moving from Boston to Maine to receive the best education New England has to offer, all for free thanks to one very generous man.

"Geez Em, what the hell is in this thing!" Ruby whined as she struggled to zip up the suitcase.

"Nothing major, just my shoes." Emma replied with a shrug.

"Nothing major?!"

Ruby huffed and puffed until the bag was finally closed. Standing up straight, Ruby then pinned Emma with a disbelieving stare.

"Em, you probably have more shoes than me, now that's saying something."

"Well at least the majority of my footwear is sensible." Emma retorted, childishly poking her tongue out at her sister.

Ruby just smiled, lightly shoving Emma in the shoulder. The two girls broke into a fit of giggles while playfully shoving each other back and forth. This behavior continued on for several minutes until the clearing of a throat sounded behind them. The girls stopped playing around and turned to face their mother, who was casually leaning in the doorway pinning them with an amused stare, right eyebrow arched in question.

"Are you girls all packed and ready to go?" Anita asked.

Emma and Ruby simply nodded their response and grabbed the packed belongings from their beds.

The girls piled their belongings into the back of Anita's Escalade and climbed into the backseat. They had a 4 hour drive ahead of them, and according to the girls it was way too early to be awake. The two sisters decided to take advantage of the long trip and nap for the first three hours. Ruby awoke first, and peeked out the window to see if they were close to their destination. When the brunette only spotted trees, she became uninterested in the scenery and began poking her sister awake.

poke...poke...

"Hey Em, wake up."

"Ruuubyy!" Emma groans, growing annoyed by her sisters actions.

"Come on, wake up I'm bored." Ruby whined.

"Ugh, fine!"

Emma continued to grumble insults under her breath as she sat up straight and slightly turned her body towards her sister. Ruby was never really one to keep quiet during long car rides unless she was sleeping, so if Ruby's awake then that means Emma has to be as well.

"How far away are we?" Emma asked as she yawned and stretched her stiff limbs.

"Only 45 minutes to go girls." Anita answered.

Ruby let out a squeal of excitement before reaching in her back pocket for her cell phone. Turning to make sure she had Emma's attention, the brunette grinned and jabbed her right thumb in their mothers direction while waving her phone around in her left hand. That was the girls signal whenever they wanted to talk about something that they didn't want anyone else to hear. Understanding her sisters intentions, Emma took out her cell phone and waited as she watched Ruby type.

**Rubes: **_OMG in less than 45 mins we r gonna b at THE coolest school everrr!_

**Ems: **_I know right? I can't wait for classes to start, I heard the academics there are excellent._

Ruby just stared at her phone in disbelief. 'Out of all the things our new school has to offer and this girl is excited to _learn?' Thought Ruby as she typed out her response._

**Rubes: **_God ur such a nerd! Em, forget about the actual education and focus!_

**Ems: **_And what exactly am I focusing on?_

**Rubes: **_Uhh Hellooo? earth to Emma! parties? Hot Girls? Sexy times?!_

Emma let out a loud snort at her sisters last message. Of course Ruby would be thinking about hot girls, sex and parties. Didn't her sister understand that this was a boarding school, not a college frat house. Although, Emma had to admit she was excited for those things as well.

Ruby and Emma were still texting back and forth with one another when Anita pulled into the schools parking garage. Of course, this didn't mean they hadn't noticed their arrival, in fact, that's what they began texting about the second they noticed the change in their surroundings.

"Girls, we're here." Anita said as she parked the SUV.

**Rubes: **_Omg omg OMG! We're here! _

**Ems: **_I know! can you believe it?!_

"Come on girls, time to get out and meet the headmaster." Anita says as she opens her car door.

Emma and Ruby exited the vehicle and went around the back to grab their bags from the trunk of the car. Both girls were practically vibrating with excitement once they all entered the elevator that would take them up to the front lobby. Anita just stared at her daughters as they practically bounced up and down through the entire elevator ride. At first the woman almost declined when Headmaster Mills called about the job offer, but watching her girls excitement, she was glad that she hadn't. If it were up to Eugenia Lucas, her girls would have been in some sort of private school a long time ago, but Anita wanted to give the girls a normal life. Anita understood the pressures that came with being a hotel heiress, and she'd be dammed if her daughters ended up anything like that Paris Hilton woman.

Once inside of the lobby, Anita sauntered over to the help desk to speak with the clerk while Ruby and Emma sat down in the waiting area. After a brief moment of silence Ruby began to speak in a hushed whisper:

"Okay, so today is orientation day and we have like the next two days free before classes start."

"I know, it's so exciting!" Emma gushed, barely holding in a squeal.

"Yeah, so once we're escorted to our room mom has to turn us loose so we can get settled, and once she dose..."

"We'll grab a map of the campus and walk around." Emma finished for her sister.

"Exactly! and who knows, maybe we'll meet cute girls on the way." Ruby said, waggling her eyebrows.

Once the clerk informed the headmaster of their arrival, Anita walked to the waiting area and sat with her girls. The brunette knew she was going to have to leave her daughters to their own devices as soon as the headmaster showed up. That was the one downside to this wonderful new job of hers, Anita would see them a lot less. Unlike before, Ruby and Emma wouldn't be having dinner with their mother, or sleeping in the same building as their mother. The two girls would be amongst their peers pretty much at all times. Anita glanced over to where her daughters were quietly whispering to one another and silently prayed they wouldn't grow up too fast while at this school.

* * *

Regina Mills stood in front of her floor length mirror, staring at her reflection. The brunette had been informed by her headmaster and father, that she was to escort one of the new students around campus all day. Of course Regina was far from pleased by this news, but her father threatened to force her out of her cozy dorm room single and into a room with not one, but _two_ roommates, should she fail to comply. Standing in nothing but matching black lace, Regina pulled on a faded pair of black, skin tight, skinny jeans and settled on a purple flannel button up. Glancing back up at her reflection, Regina gave a nod of approval at her appearance. Putting on dark heavy eyeliner and cherry flavored lip balm, Regina couldn't help but wonder what her mother would say about her appearance. _'If Cora were still alive she would probably shit bricks.' _thought Regina as she brushed her fingers through dark wavy locks. Slipping on a pair of black Vans, Regina grabbed her cell phone and her long board, before stepping out of her room.

Meanwhile, Headmaster Henry Mills is walking alongside Anita Lucas and her daughters, happily chatting away about the schools wonderful accomplishments. The group were heading in the direction of the girls dormitory. Ruby and Emma were practically bouncing every step of the way, trying to keep straight faces while barely containing their excitement.

"I know you girls are probably nervous, but there is absolutely no need to worry here at Storybrooke Academy we embrace every new face with open arms." Said Henry as they approached a tower like building.

Stepping through the automatic doors, Ruby and Emma's eyes grew as wide as saucers. The ground floor was a spacious room with white marble floors and shimmering silver wallpaper. To their immediate left there were stylish tables and chairs set up in what appeared to be a cafe'. They could see the digital menu board hanging high above a long counter top which held a row of cash registers.

"As you can see we have a cafe' in the main area, that is one of the many places students may get their breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Henry said gesturing towards the area.

The group kept walking and stopped in front of a room. Opening the door, Henry stepped inside and began to speak again:

"This room, is the girls common room, this where students often come to study or unwind."

Emma and Ruby took in the rooms interior, which was very different from outside. They admired the black carpeting and the royal blue walls with lime green accents. the furniture consisted of several couches and bean bag chairs. In the far end corner of the room were pool and foosball tables and along with table hockey and a Pac-Man game. There was an array of different snack machines and soda machines near the door, and two flat screen TV's on opposite walls.

"Cool" Emma and Ruby both said in unison.

Henry and Anita chuckled at the girls enthusiasm as they exited the common room and walked towards the elevators.

"Now, you girls will be on the fifth floor in suite 5-109." Henry explained on as they neared their destination.

The girls gripped their luggage's tight as the elevator came to a stop. Stepping out Henry turned swiftly and handed each girl a room key. Ruby being as excited as she was, ran up to their door and let herself in. Emma and the two adults followed behind, entering the spacious room. Emma and Ruby stood in the center of the room, mouths agape, taking in their surroundings. The place was like an apartment, polished wooden floors, a small living area furnished with black leather couches , a glass coffee table, and a flat screen TV. There was also a small kitchen area complete with a refrigerator, cabinets, a microwave and a counter lined with bar stools.

"Now as you can see, this room is a lot like an apartment, you've got a living area, a kitchen area, and your separate bedrooms are conveniently on opposite sides of the suite." Henry explained, pointing in the direction of two separate doors on either side of the living area.

Emma, Ruby and Anita walked further into the suite, venturing towards one of the rooms. Once inside, they noticed a ladder leading to the bed on top of a loft area, a desk and office chair sitting underneath it. On the other side of the room was a dresser and a floor length mirror. The girls also noticed the walk in closet, and bathroom.

"I call this one." Emma states

"Sweetie, you haven't even seen the other room yet." Anita reminds the blonde.

"Each room has its own private bathroom and a walk in closet, so no matter which room you both pick, you'll have the same accommodations." Henry explained as they exited the first room and moved towards the second.

Inside the second bedroom, the girls notice that the bed is on the floor, no loft area, and the desk and dresser is on opposite sides of the room. Ruby called dibbs on the second room because she didn't like the idea of having to climb to reach her bed. The group headed back out to the living area once they finished the room tour, Henry being the first to break the silence:

"Well girls, I hope that you enjoy your suite."

"Thank you sir."

"thanks."

Both Ruby and Emma say simultaneously.

"Yes, this was all very generous of you headmaster Mills." Anita says.

"Oh not to worry, it was of no trouble at all. I am honestly happy to have you all here, and from the transcripts I've seen, you ladies have earned this opportunity." Said Henry as he turned to leave.

"Well girls, Its time you unpacked and Mr. Mills and I have things of our own to discuss so I suppose we'll leave you to it." Anita said before kissing Emma and Ruby goodbye.

"Also, my daughter Regina is right across from you in room 5-108, just knock and tell her you're the new students I mentioned earlier. She will be showing you girls around campus today." Henry said just before leaving with Anita following one step behind.

Once the door swung shut behind them, Emma and Ruby began jumping up and down, both squealing from excitement.

"This place totally rocks!" Ruby gushed.

"I know right? Can you believe we live on the same floor as the "it girls" who go here?" Emma asked dreamily.

"Well, yeah actually I can. We're heiresses Em, the only thing that shocks me is that we get all this for free." Ruby replied with a shrug.

After a brief moment of comfortable silence, Emma and Ruby grabbed their suitcases and went to their separate rooms to unpack their belongings. Once Ruby and Emma were done making up their beds and organizing their closets, a full hour had already passed. The two sisters were sprawled out on one of the living room couches, watching TV. Emma was so happy she didn't really know what to do with herself. The blonde felt incredibly lucky to be at SBA. The school was said to have some of the best teachers in the country as well as a wide variety of clubs and activities. Emma loved to learn, so this school was absolutely perfect for her.

"Hey Em, I'm bored, let's go walk around campus." Ruby whined.

"Fine, just let me freshen up a bit first, I smell like a 4 hour car ride and greasy takeout." Emma grumbled, getting up and stumbling back into her room.

After taking a quick, but much needed shower, Emma pulled on a pair of tight skinny jeans and tossed on a white spaghetti strapped top. Ruby waited in the doorway of her bathroom, as the blonde curled her hair.

"Emma, hurry up!" Ruby snapped, tapping her foot impatiently.

The blonde simply rolled her eyes and walked passed her sister, lightly bumping her shoulder on the way. After pulling on white high-top converses, Emma decided to put Ruby out of her misery.

"Ugh finally!" Ruby cried as she sprinted out the door and into the hallway.

Before reaching the elevator, Ruby remembered something the headmaster said and began walking back towards their suite, stopping at room 5-108. Emma looked confused before realizing what her sister was doing. Ruby knocked softly and waited. When there was no answer Emma knocked, this time a bit louder.

"Maybe she's not there?" Ruby asked after there was still no answer.

"Yeah, looks like it, there are maps on the table next to the elevators, let's just grab one and see where we end up." Emma said.

* * *

Emma and Ruby stood in the school quad holding up the map between them as they tried to figure out where they should go next. So far they managed to make it out of their dorm and all the way to the quad, which was surrounded by a few restaurants.

"Oh I know, let's go to the library!" Emma exclaimed, bouncing up and down like a five year old.

"The library? Seriously?!" Ruby screeched.

The brunette shook her head as she handed the rest of the map over to her sister. Ruby walked over to one of the stone benches and sat down, watching as her sister looked over the map with wide excited eyes. Neither of them noticed the student on their skateboard until it was too late.

"Oof!"

"Ouch."

Ruby was about to run over and help her sister up off the ground, while giving the clumsy girl who crashed into her a stern lecture on watching where she is going, but when the two girls on the ground glanced up to meet each other's eyes, Ruby just stood still looking on in fascination.

* * *

Regina grumbled and cursed under her breath as she rubbed the back of her head. All she wanted to do was long board a little before having to show around some new stuck up rich girls, but no. _Instead, I'm on the ground because some stupid, idiotic..beautiful blonde Goddess knocked me off my board? _Thought Regina, as she gazed up and met the eyes of what was possibly the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Regina noticed the blondes eyes were a captivating green. The brunettes appreciative gaze fell from the blondes eyes to soft golden locks that fell in loose curls around her shoulders, and finally to the girls generously sized breasts. Blushing slightly, Regina cleared her throat and began to speak:

"Sorry about that, I should've been paying attention."

"Don't worry about it, no harm done." The blonde replied, standing up and offering a hand to Regina.

Taking the offered hand, Regina stood up and dusted herself off before speaking again.

"I'm Regina by the way, Regina Mills."

"Emma Swan. Wait, did you say Mills?" Emma asked.

"Yes, you might recognize it as the headmasters name, my father Henry Mills." The brunette explained.

"Wow, what a coincidence, my sister and I were looking for you earlier today. We're new this year and your dad said we should ask you to show us around." Emma said with a wide grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone, I apologize for the long wait. This fic just sort of happened and the direction it's heading is only partially clear, so my updates will be very slow. As usual all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Regina stiffened. The brunette really wasn't sure what to expect now that she knew Emma was one of the girls she was supposed to show around. Looking the blonde up and down, Regina could see she wasn't stuck up. If the girl was truly a snob, she would have bitten Regina's head off for knocking her down a few minutes ago. Also, Regina knows a lot of rich girls and none of them own a single pair of converse sneakers.

"Ahem!"

Regina turned away from Emma only to find a scantily clad, tall brunette with red streaked hair making her way over to them. Regina noted the girl was moving to stand next to Emma which caused a feeling of jealousy to flare up. It didn't help that Emma moved to wrap an arm around the girls waist.

"Regina, this is my sister Ruby." Emma said, motioning her free hand toward the red streaked brunette.

Regina let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. _Chill out Mills, the girl is just her sister!_ Regina thought as she plastered on a smile she hoped wasn't too fake.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Regina said offering a hand to Ruby.

"Likewise." Ruby replied as she shook the offered hand.

"Well since I'm supposed to show you two around, where would you two like to go first?' Regina asked, picking up her long board and tucking it under her arm.

"How about the library." Emma suggested.

"Okay, follow me." Regina said walking ahead of the two girls.

"I know I've said this before, but Emma, you're such a nerd." Ruby grumbled.

The girls walked in silence as Regina lead them towards the library. After noticing the other brunettes lingering glances in her sisters direction, Ruby couldn't restrain herself much longer. Pulling out her cell phone, Ruby began typing a message to her sister.

**Rubes: **_Sis, I think the headmaster's daughter has eyes for you!_

Emma walked alongside Regina, side glancing in the brunettes direction when the girl wasn't looking. As they were nearing the library building, the blonde felt her phone vibrate. Pulling out the device and reading the text message, Emma just rolled her eyes.

**Ems: **_Shut it Red. _

Emma could hear her sister growling under her breath as she typed on the keypad of her phone furiously.

**Rubes: **_Stop calling me that!_

Emma let out a breathy chuckle, causing Regina to turn in her direction. Ruby sped up her walk till she was right beside the blonde and punched her in the arm.

"Ow! Christ Ruby what was that for?!" Emma shrieked.

"For being annoying and also for dragging me to the library." Ruby stated with a shrug.

"You're an ass!" Emma hissed.

"And you're a nerd." Ruby mocked.

It was Emma's turn to growl in frustration as she stormed past her sister, muttering insults under her breath. Regina tried to match the blondes pace so that she could walk closer to the girl as Ruby hung back giggling like a three year old.

"I take it your sister isn't into reading?" Regina asked once she caught up to Emma.

"No she isn't. Ruby only reads when she absolutely has to." Emma replied.

"But you like to read?" Regina asked, attempting to try and get to know the blonde.

"I love to read."

"What else do you love to do?"

"I love to listen to music, I love playing video games, and I love horseback riding" Emma answered.

"Really? me too!" Regina exclaimed.

Emma smiled beautifully at Regina, causing the brunettes heart to melt. The two girls walked closer together, hands gently brushing together as they entered the library.

* * *

Ruby let out a loud, dramatic sigh as she walked around the library, following behind her sister and Regina. The two girls ahead of her were chatting nonstop about their favorite books and similar hobbies. The pair were so obnoxious Ruby wanted to gag, but she was glad that her sister made a new friend. Emma was currently scouring the shelves for new books to read while Regina ogled her behind. Ruby just rolled her eyes, part of her wanted to go into overprotective sister mode but another part of her that wanted her sister to have fun overruled the overprotective side.

"guys, I'm going to go have a look around." Ruby called over her shoulder as she walked away.

" Sure."

"Okay."

Emma and Regina said simultaneously.

Ruby just shook her head and rolled her eyes at the two before disappearing around a corner.

"So I guess it's just you and me." Emma said with a shrug.

"So it would seem." Regina replied, staring deep into the blondes eyes.

After a moment of awkward silence between them, Regina spoke once more:

"So you said earlier you love horseback riding, yes?"

"Yeah, our Granny owns this really cool ranch, we visit every summer and I ride my horse Pandora." Emma explained as the two walked from shelf to shelf.

"Our school has stables you know." Regina casually mentioned.

"Really?!" Emma stopped and turned to stare at Regina with wide hopeful eyes.

"Yes, It's where I keep my own horse, Rocinante." Regina explained with a smile.

"Wow, that is so cool!" Emma said as she went back to scanning bookshelves.

Meanwhile, Ruby walked around the library completely bored out of her mind. The red streaked brunette was zoned out, focusing on the screen of her cell phone. Since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, Ruby failed to noticed when a girl carrying a stack of books came stumbling towards her. The two girls collided into one another, landing in a heap of books.

"Oh no, I'm sorry!"

"Shit, I'm so sorry!"

Both girls apologized simultaneously as Ruby began frantically picking up the books from the floor. The other girl, a short brunette with long hair and big blue eyes, stuck her hand out in introduction:

"I'm Annabelle French, but you can call me Belle."

"Ruby Lucas, nice to meet you." Ruby said, shaking the offered hand.

"You must be a new student here." Belle said, standing up.

"Yeah, my sister and I just moved here from Boston."

The two walked in a comfortable silence, Ruby helping Belle by carrying half of the books she had caused to drop. Once they reached the front desk, they each sat their pile of books down and turned toward each other. Belle was the first to break the silence:

"So what room is it you are staying in?"

"I live on the fifth floor, room 5-109." said Ruby.

"Oh wow, I hear the fifth floor is where campus royalty reside." Belle said in awe.

"It's no big deal." Ruby said, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. The last thing the red streaked brunette wanted was to be referred to as _royalty_.

"I'm sorry, but it kind of is." said Belle as she moved behind the desk and began scanning each of the books.

"what do you mean?" asked Ruby, brows furrowed in confusion.

"If you live on the fifth floor, you are considered popular by all the other rich kids, If you live anywhere below the fourth you're considered a loser." Belle explained.

"That sounds totally ridiculous." Ruby said.

"It is, but that's the way things work around here." Belle replied with a shrug.

"Great, and here I thought we were escaping pointless high school drama." Ruby grumbled.

"Allow me to offer you some advice, stay clear of Regina Mills, the headmasters daughter." Belle said in a serious tone.

"Um it's a bit late for that." Ruby said with a chuckle.

"What?!" Belle whisper shouted, eyes wide with fear.

"Yeah, her father has her showing us around, and I'm pretty sure she has a crush on my sister, if the ogling is anything to go by." Ruby explained.

"Ruby, Regina may seem like this nice girl who's showing you around, but once school starts she's all feminine pantsuits, pencil skirts, and high heels. She is like the school Goddess that everybody wants to worship. Every girl wants what she has, Every guy and some girls want to date her, and nobody has ever stood a single chance. She is rude and abrasive and carries herself with the regality of a queen. If you aren't careful, her majesty will chew your sister up and spit her back out." Belle said with a frown.

"Wow, and here I thought she was just a skater chic who happened to like staring at my sisters ass." Ruby muttered.

"Yes, Regina has a very complicated personality but I highly suggest you introduce your sister to other available lesbians so that she doesn't get herself hurt." Belle said.

"Like who? We've only been here a few hours." said Ruby.

"Well, what is your sister like?" asked Belle.

"Emma? She's blonde and pretty, and a complete nerd." Ruby said.

"Well perhaps I can introduce Emma to a few girls who would be interested." Belle offered with a warm smile.

"What if we're too late and Regina has already asked her out?" Ruby asked.

"Either way we need to be discreet, your sister has obviously caught the queen's eye and nothing good can come from us meddling if she were to find out." Belle whispered.

"Alright, you know my room number, let's just exchange contacts just in case we come up with a plan." said Ruby.

The two girls took out their cell phones and began exchanging contact information with one another. After they each had the others phone number, Ruby bid Belle farewell and began walking the library in search of her sister. _'Out of all the girls Emma had to attract it had to be the mean queen of the school.'_ thought Ruby. Rounding another corner, Ruby found Emma and Regina huddled close together, reading something from a book. Determined to protect her sister from certain doom, Ruby marched up to her sister, grabbed her by the arm, and began forcefully dragging her away from a confused and mildly pissed Regina.

"What the actual fuck Ruby!" Emma growled, snatching her arm from her sister's death grip.

"Emma, I will explain when we get back to our dorm, but we need to leave." Ruby hissed.

Rolling her eyes, Emma stormed past her sister and out of the building. As they walked in complete silence, they didn't notice the headmaster's daughter angrily following several paces behind them.


End file.
